buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XrosHearts/FCBF Starry Skies: Chapter 1 ~ Starfall
First off please note that this is a fanfiction based off the Failed Roleplay Futurecard Buddyfight: Starry Skies. I will only be using the characters and cards i made. Although if any of you want to have your characters in it please notify me. ---- It all started that one night. At first it was like any other night except a meteor shower was gonna happen. Those aren't a common so when Leo Kujikawa heard about it he wanted to see it with his friends although sadly everyone was busy and already had plans of their own. So instead he rode is bicycle to his favorite spot and just stood there. "Why does everyone have to be busy tonight? Out of all the days in the year why do they have to do this? I regret ever training to become a Buddy Police officer." Leo took out his Buddyfight deck. It wasn't much at all, it was a deck a friend gave him. Dragon World. It was fine but it just didn't suit him at all. He simply sat on the grass and let out a sigh. Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes he saw a meteor pass by. Before he knew it he was marveling at the beautiful sight when suddenly a giant ball of light that looked more like a star than a meteor headed towards him. He narrowly dodges getting hit by it but curiously tries to examine it to see what it may be. As he approached he saw it was simply a ball of light and when he tried to touch it the light grew and suddenly his deck started glowing too. The star then became a blank Buddyfight card. "Where am I?" A voice behind Leo spoke. He slowly turned around to find a kid that seemed to be about his age. "What? Who are you?" "Oh my name is Issac. But what world am I in?" "What do you mean world?" "I come from Circus World." "I never heard of that before." "You sure because those cards you are holding seem to say Circus World." "I need to tell the Buddy Police." "Is that so?" Commander I is looking curiously at Leo and Issac. "Sir. What do we do about this? A Mysterious World that not one person nor buddy monster knows of." Stella waited for a response. "This can't be a coincidence. All we can do for now is investigate this. Leo and Issac." Everyone paused and looked intensely at the commander, "It may be best for you two to become buddies. This seems suspicious but until we can find out what's going on and how Issac can return we can't do anything." Issac looked confused. "Excuse me but what's a buddy?" Leo turned to Issac. "You don't know? It's when a monster and a human team up and they work together." "Well I guess I can do that, not like I have any other options though." "Ok. Let's do our best to find you a way back home." Stella hands Leo a core deck case. "Here. You will be needing this. And Good luck." Category:Blog posts